Feel the Freedom
by Leonidas-leo
Summary: AU. After too many years of indirect dictatorship,the students of differents colleges are unite to get back the freedom of Neo Domino City. Follow the leader group, 5D's group in their mission of open the eyes of the civilian. Text adapted to YGO! Characters.


**Hey people of FF! **

**It's Leonidas! And not the guy from 300. Well, this story is inspired by the situation that I'm living with a lot of other people. I adapted it to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters to see their reactions to problems like theses. It's an AU and I'm receiving OC's, so let's start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's and any relative content. **

**This is a prologue, so it's short. **

Neo Domino City, a failed utopia and a big metropolis... Many years ago a man that called himself 'The Source of Revolution' take the charge as a president, using the false hopes of a world where the pour will be treated just like a rich one. This man was Roman Goodwin; after 14 years of government he died of cancer, letting his brother as a new president and all the consequences of Roman's government are now taking effects on the new president, Rex Goodwin. The people got oppressed by the regiment and the discrimination of the people who didn't think similar as the revolutionary regiment were treated as scum. The students from all privates colleges were protesting with no any stop, the National Guard oppressed the students using the force and breaking the fake statement of peace. On those groups were the most intelligent people of the country, they called themselves '5D's Force', the group were conformed by:

-_Name: Fudo, Yusei. _

_-Age: 21. _

_-Career: Biological Science. _

_-Charge: Leader. _

_-Political Preferences: Democratic Action. _

_-Name: Atlas, Jack. _

_-Age: 23_

_-Career: Professional D-Wheeler. _

_-Charge: Cryogenic Bombs Interceptor. _

_-Political Preferences: Partite Unity. _

_-Name: Hogan, Crow. _

_-Age: 21. _

_-Career: Professional D-Wheeler. _

_-Charge: Medium. _

_-Political Preferences: A New Time Partite. _

_-Name: Izayoi, Aki. _

_-Age: 21. _

_-Career: Medic. _

_-Charge: Medical Assistance, Medium. _

_-Political Preferences: COPEI. _

_-Name: Igarashi, Rua. _

_-Age: 19._

_-Career: Professional D-Wheeler._

_-Charge: Backup. _

_-Political Preferences: Democratic Action. _

_-Name: Igarashi, Ruka. _

_-Age: 19._

_-Career: Advanced Psychics. _

_-Charge: Backup. _

_-Political Preferences: Democratic Action. _

The regiment have the communists on their side, making a whole one partite called: Socialistic Partite of Domino. The opposition are differents partites, but all of them represents the opposition, making one force of rebellion on search of peace and dialogue.

"Until now, how much victims are?" Yusei was sitting on the couch, preparing for the next movement. The whole National Security is making a massacre, killing and hurting students for making know their opinion.

"61 died... Between the last 5 months. It has been 98 deads since Rex it's in the power and 53 students on the jail. Mostly from the Capital Sector." Aki said looking in her files. During 5 days she went doing researching about the statistical of the massacred students. Those files are completely top secret because the regiment manipulate the communication media, declaring a fake peace.

"Sometimes I think that the people is masochist, they don't fight for their rights, they prefer living this way." Jack said, with his hand on the chin and typing in the computer.

"They're ignorant because of the government, they can't see the truth about this because the functionaries make sure of that." Ruka said seeing the patron of movement of the National Guard making strategic moves to survive the aggression.

"That's why we're here. They're making fun of our liberator, saying that they follow his ideology, following him and being patriotic. Goodwin is just a caudal, using his charisma with the poor, using them as a resource of more and more good prestige." Rua said with an angry tone. His fists were in the air, shaking uncontrollable of rage and despair against the guys that destroyed their place to live.

"We need to open the eyes of the ignorant, to stop the fear of the people because of caudals, to make a difference, a big difference and to start again!" Crow said moving his hands in the air. The patriotic smell of... Sweat covering the room. The confidence and the need of change in his words. That's why they're fighting, for a change, a good one. To stop the regiment and to start the peace!

**I'm such a Patriot! Do you liked it and you want more? Review! Or, you didn't like this and you don't want more, review too(? **

**I'll continue if you really want to! **

Patria, socialismo o muerte. Venceremos!


End file.
